


Lost Children of Astra

by Leebear



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebear/pseuds/Leebear
Summary: 23-year-old Diane Astra is a mother to 3 daughters. Currently living in Fredrickson, North Carolina, Diane is perfectly happy with her daughters and her wonderful girlfriend. However, there's one thing missing.Her memories of the first 20 years of her life.Diane may not remember having more than her 3 daughters, but there are those who do remember her.These are their stories
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write very much for the chapters in this story, mostly cause this is a concept and I don't know if or when I'll do more with it. But please enjoy whatever my brain was on at 3 am the other night : )

The Astra household was never one to wake up at the crack of dawn on weekends, but Diane Astra couldn't fall back asleep. She quietly slipped out of her loving girlfriend's arms and out of the bed, heading downstairs. On her way down, she passed by the pile of mail that had started to collect at the base of her door. Picking up the discarded mail, Diane took it into the kitchen with her as she went to fix herself some breakfast.

She'd been planning on just adding the mail to the small pile on the counter, but one envelope caught her eye. It was addressed to her, sent by the _children of Astra_. Confusion filled her. Her children were asleep upstairs. Was Isla pulling a prank on her? Shifting through the mail, she found that a majority of them were addressed to her by the same sender. 

Sitting down at the table in the center of the kitchen, Diane sat to open the envelopes as the sun started to break through the horizon in the window, the sky becoming no longer an inky black. Her hands fumbled through each letter in the envelopes she'd opened. She hadn't read any yet, but she knew she didn't recognize the handwriting. Noticing the letters had each been dated, she started to put them in order via her magic, her right hand lit up with angelic magic to sort through the letters. She was unable to track specifically who'd sent them, as if they'd deliberately been masked to be untraceable with magic. None of her daughters knew how to do that to her.

Diane started to read through each letter now, starting with the one that was dated with the oldest date. They all seemed to be writing to her. There were four very different handwriting in each letter, the envelopes having held four sheets of paper each, as if four different people were writing letters to her. 

Confusion only seemed to fill her the more she read the letters. Who were these kids, and why were they writing to her?!


	2. Ariana Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ariana Winters-Astra, a half-angel half-human hybrid and daughter of Diane Astra

Ariana Winters was 11 when she ran away from home. She ran away from a small town named Garrison out in the middle of California. Her home had consisted of herself, her absent mother, and her drunk father. One would think that having an angel for a mother, you’d get the best treatment from that parent. Turns out, the only thing her mother was ever good for was providing money for her father’s alcohol. Ariana never understood why her mother never seemed to be her guardian angel-like people expected. Her drunk father was more of a parent to her than her mother was, who was only caring until he was blackout drunk.

At 11 years old, Ariana packed her things one night, consisting of several of her clothes, a stuffed blue lion, snacks she deemed would be enough to satisfy her, and a face-mask to hide the scar that resided on her left cheek near her mouth, the result of a drunken argument between her father and mother.

The Nephilim slipped out the window of her bedroom on the second floor, her fluffy white wings gliding her down to the floor before they tucked away, disappearing from sight. While she wasn’t sure how to do it on command, she knew she could pull her wings out for brief moments at a time, and the moment she needed to escape she was able to do it.

Darkness filled the street as Ariana walked. She had a bus to get to, paid for by stealing her mother’s money. Once she arrived at the almost empty bus station, she found an older girl to stand next to so she wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Hey! What are you doing?” The older girl snapped when Ariana bumped into her by accident. Wide blue eyes looked up into a set of one blue _and one orange_ eye, and the younger girl stared up at her in curiosity. “Go back to your parents.” The older girl said, trying to step away from her.  
  
Ariana panicked, and she grabbed the girl’s arm. “Wait! Please, just let me stay with you? I’ll leave you alone when we get on the bus!” The eleven-year-old pleaded, The older girl scowled, looking away from her pleading eyes, looking at the doors of the bus that were starting to open.  
  
She sighed, “Fine. But you better not say anything as we board.” The little girl let go of her and squealed in excitement. The small line started moving forward, and the two girls boarded. Ariana’s excitement couldn’t be contained, and her wings appeared on her back, staying folded on her back. 

The bus driver stopped her as she tried to give him her ticket, stopping the older girl in the process. “We don’t take her kind.” The driver said flatly, pointing at Ariana. The older girl turned around and glared at the driver when she noticed the younger girl’s wings.

“You got a problem with people like her?” The girl questioned, coming back to stand directly in front of the driver. Ariana’s eyes went wide as the older girl’s left hand _held a small flame in it._ The bus driver stammered as he saw the fire in the girl’s hand. “N-No! Of course, n-not, there’s no problem at all!”

The girl shook her hand to extinguish the flame, and motioned with her head for Ariana to follow her. The young Nephilim girl handed her ticket proudly to the driver and followed her to the back of the bus, taking the window seat.

Both girls set their bags on the floor at their feet, sitting in silence as the rest of the passengers filed in. “You should put those away.” The older girl said, referring to Ariana’s wings. The younger girl shifted in her seat a little. “I… I don’t know how…” She admitted. 

Sighing, the older girl waved her right hand up, and Ariana’s wings disappeared. “Whoa! How’d you do that? Are you like me?” The eleven-year-old asked with excitement, a spark of curiosity in her blue eyes.

The older girl shushed her, and just stared ahead, going silent. Ariana huffed, crossing her arms and sinking further down into her seat. She stared up at the girl, getting a better look at her thanks to the lights on the bus.

The older girl was dark-skinned, not too dark but still dark, with a few freckles around her cheeks. Her hair was a dark brown that faded into red, though it was tied up in a messy bun. She wore a dark red crop top, a leather jacket, and skinny jeans with black boots.

“What’s your name? How old are you? I’m Ariana Winters. Are you like me? Dad doesn’t let me hang out with people that are like me cause he wants us to be normal. How’d you do the fire thing, was it magic? An illusion?” She started rambling again as the bus lights turned off and it started moving, heading down the road that would leave Garrison. 

The older girl sighed. “My name’s Diane, and I’m 18. And unless you’re half-demon in addition to being half-angel, then no, I’m not entirely like you. Now keep your voice down. Humans don’t like people like us.”

Ariana seemed satisfied, and for the moment, she was silent. A little while into the drive, she started talking again, and Diane didn’t try to quiet her. A little while after that, the Nephilim girl fell asleep, leaning against the older hybrid. Diane was started at first but didn’t push the other girl away.

Several hours later, Ariana woke up as daylight poured through the windows of the bus. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the wide-awake Diane, who was looking at her phone. “Oh, you’re awake.” She said as she noticed Ariana sitting up off of her. “We’ll be arriving in the city in a little bit. You gotta parent waiting for you?”

Ariana shifted in her seat a little, not having anything to say. “Kid?” Diane asked again, but when Ariana stayed quiet, she seemed to realize something. “You’re a runaway, aren’t you? You’re not even a teenager yet, and you ran away from home?” 

The Nephilim nodded her head. “Please don’t take me back…” She didn’t look up, her voice soft and was laced with fear. 

Diane stared at her for a moment, then sighed. “Fine, okay, I won’t send you back, I promise… You can stay with me, okay?”

Looking up with excitement, Ariana suddenly wrapped her arms around Diane, repeating “thank you!” over and over until the older girl shushed her and put an arm around her. She snuggled into the slight embrace happily, startling Diane for a moment, but she managed a small smile.

What had she gotten herself into? 


	3. Cora Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Cora Azure, a demon and angel hybrid and daughter of Diane Astra

Cora Azure was in and out of foster homes for as long as she could remember. A kid like her wasn’t exactly wanted in normal homes and families. All she had of her biological parents was a heart-shaped locket that was hung around her neck, containing a photo of the Demon and the Angel that had given her life, and then promptly and seemingly got rid of her.

She was 12 when she first attempted to run away from the system, needing a way out to stop the senseless abuse she was forced to endure for simply being something other than  _ human _ .

Cora roamed the city by herself, a large backpack strapped to her back, and a hood pulled up. She entered a small convenience store, looking to buy more food to take back to her little hideout.

There were several other people in the store with her, including a group of men who started eyeing her as she looked through the isles. The men started getting closer to her, and Cora did her best to hurry up to get out of the store.

“Hey there,” One of the men slurred as he approached, blocking the way so Cora couldn’t leave the way she intended.

“Leave me alone,” She said in a small voice and tried to duck to get away, a small pair of black and white wings appearing on her back to help her get away.   
  
“I’m tryin to talk to you, pretty girl,” The man said, the smell of alcohol on his breath as he pinned her to the shelf of the aisle.

“L-Leave me alone!” Cora squeaked out again as the man’s hand traveled from her waist to other places it shouldn’t be.

“Oh, come on, ‘retty girl, don’t make this difficult.” The man crooned, getting too close to her face.

“Hey!” A voice shouted at the man. Both him and Cora turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. A girl of about eighteen years of age, with dark skin and hair that was tied up into a loose ponytail, her fists balled. She had a younger girl, maybe around Cora’s age, with light skin and blonde wavy hair. Both of the other girls looked extremely pissed off. “Leave her alone!” The older girl said.

“Oh yeah?” The man said, backing away from Cora, passing her to one of his buddies to challenge the woman. “Whatcha gonna do about it if I don’t?”

The girl stepped forward, and full force punched him in the face. The man was knocked to the ground because of it, knocked unconscious. Cora flinched at the sound, and the man’s buddies let go of Cora and fled the store.

Cora breathed a shaky sigh of relief, looking up at her rescuers as they turned to leave. Well, the older girl turned to leave, the younger of the two stared at Cora, mainly her dark wings. Scared, she put her wings away, trying to escape the other girl’s gaze.

“Ariana, let’s go.” The other girl said as she noticed the other wasn’t following. Cora watched as the littler girl excited jumped around, talking in hushed voices.

Thinking it was better to leave, Cora turned to leave the store, going to slip by the other end of the aisle. “Wait!” The younger girl, Ariana, called after her.

Cora tensed, and she slowly turned around. “Hi! My name’s Ariana, and this is Diane! You wanna come with us?” She said excitedly, and the hybrid girl didn’t know what to do with the sudden and blunt invitation.

“What Ariana means is,” Diane stepped closer carefully, “is that I can give you a place to stay if you need it, some protection as well.” She offered.

Thinking it over, Cora knew she wouldn’t last long by herself, not if there were more men like the one who just attempted to assault her were lurking around the city. It would be nice to have someone older to have around…

Cora slowly nodded her head, “O-Okay..” She agreed. Ariana smiled brightly, and jumped to hug Cora tightly, who flinched. Diane had to pull her off of the other.

“Ariana, no, don’t do that.” Diane scolded, and Ariana pouted. “You got a name, kid?”

“It’s Cora..” 

“Nice to meet you, Cora. I promise you’re in good hands.”


	4. Marin Lupos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Marin Lupos, a human and child of Diane Astra

Marin Lupos was not an only child. They had an older sister named Margret, but she’d died when Marin was 5. Their mother, a single parent, was neglectful to Marin’s needs as an autistic child, and was not supportive when they came out as wanting to use they and them pronouns instead of she and her pronouns that she was born with.

At nine years old, Marin was trying to go by the pronouns they wanted to use and shortened their name from Marinette to Marin. Their mother refused to change. She didn’t want to help her child, in terms of their gender identity or their medical needs.

Marin was alone at the moment, having gotten separated from their mother in a crowd of people at the mall while on an outing for school supplies, at least that’s what their mother had said, when in reality the trip was for her and not for them. 

The young child sat on the floor of the mall, rocking back and forth with their hands on their ears and made small whimpering moans. No one bothered to check on them. That is, save for a girl with dark hair and two distinct eyes.

“Hey, kid, are you okay?” She asked as she approached, going to put a hand on their shoulder, but Marin made a louder moan of discomfort and the girl stopped. She crouched in front of them, being mindful of their personal space.

“Where’s your mother?” She asked carefully, being gentle with her voice. Marin stopped rocking a bit, but didn’t take their hands off their ears, and their eyes wouldn’t leave the ground. 

“I don’t know.” They replied.

“Do you need help to find her?” Marin nodded slowly. “Can you look at me?” Marin didn’t seem to respond. “That’s okay, kid. What’s your name?” Marin carefully removed their hands from their ears and showed the girl a medical alert bracelet on their wrist. 

Looking at it carefully, the girl read, “ _ Marinette Lupos, Autistic, non-verbal. Please contact Patricia Lupos. _ ” and a phone number listed below the name. 

“Okay, Marinette, right?” The girl said, slowly getting Marin used to her.

Marin whimpered and shook their head. “Marin.” They corrected. “Oh, okay. Marin, then. I’m going to call your mother okay?” She said.

The nine-year-old blinked. The nice girl was using their name, right? They slowly lifted their head to look at the girl, soft brown eyes looking into two very different colored eyes. The girl smiled warmly. “My name’s Diane, Marin. Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.” She said softly.

Diane lead Marin off the floor, only touching them to help them to their feet, and over to a bench along the wall. Fishing out her phone, Diane called the number that was on the medical alert, staying close to Marin.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hi, is this Patricia Lupos?”

“ _ This is she. What do you want? _ ”   
“My name’s Diane Astra, ma'am, and I have your child Marin with me. I found them on the floor of the mall by themself.”

“ _ Oh, the brat’s fine. She knows how to get home from the mall. _ ”

“You… you left her by herself?”

Marin started sucking on the sleeve of their sweater.

“ _ No. She left when I wasn’t looking. So I left the mall. It’s not that complicated. She’ll get over it and find her way home. _ ”

Diane sighed, “With all due respect, Ms. Lupos, but your child is autistic, you can’t just leave them alone and expect them to be fine, especially at a young age.”

“ _ Don’t tell me how to take care of my daughter! _ ”

And with that, the line clicked, and Diane sighed. She sat down carefully next to Marin. “Marin, listen... Your mother left you. She told me she left without you and that you knew your way home.”

Marin managed to look at Diane with confusion in their eyes, a look of hurt, and then they looked away. “Mom always does that…” They said in a small voice.

“Marin… I don’t think you should go home.” Diane said carefully.

“Why not?”   
  
“Because it doesn’t seem like your mother really wants to take care of you. If you’d be okay with it, you can come with me,” Diane offered.

Marin scooted away slightly, “Why?”   
  
“Because I can take care of you. You’d be in a safer place with me than with your mother. But if you don’t want that, I can take you home.”

The nine-year-old thought about it. They knew deep down their mother didn’t care. They didn’t want to hurt anymore, and the nice lady was offering a nice place… they hoped.

“I want to get my stuff.” They said, looking up at Diane again.

Diane offered a warm smile and held a hand out for Marin, who took it hesitantly. “We can go get whatever you want,” she said softly, “I promise you you’ll be safe.”


	5. Timothy Augur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Timothy Augur, a half-demon half-human hybrid and son of Diane Astra

Timothy Augur was not a typical child. He was born to a human mother and a demon father, who was killed a few weeks after he was born. The town he was living in didn’t like their kind, and Timothy’s father had been living in secret, but when he was discovered the demon was lynched, leaving his wife with a newborn and a widow.

His mother became distant, not wanting anything to do with Timothy because of the “freak” that was his father. 

One night, Timothy’s mother was drunk and passed out on the floor of the living room. Timothy hadn't really noticed and wandered outside. Meanwhile, a girl was walking down the street. When she saw the five-year-old, she freaked out.

“Hey there, buddy! Where’s your mommy?” She asked, and the little boy only babbled in response, not really having enough coherency. The girl sighed, and scooped up the boy, using her magic to find his mother.

When she did, and she found the woman blackout drunk and passed out on the floor, she called the police.

Shortly after that, the police arrested Timothy’s mother for child endangerment and neglect.

“We can take him, Miss...” One officer said as he approached the girl, still carrying the five-year-old in her arms.

“Diane,” She replied, “Does he have anywhere to go?” She asked.

“We just checked the records, and he doesn’t have any family members that can take him, so he’ll be placed into foster care.”   
  
Diane shook her head slightly. “No no, I’ll hang onto him.”   
  
The officer chuckled, “Miss Diane, I’m sure you don’t want a child like him. His father was a demon.”

Diane narrowed her eyes, and her left hand caught a small flame. “Yeah, and so was mine. You got a problem with that?”

The officer backed up. “No, of course not. Keep him.” And with that, the officer left her and Timothy alone.

“Now then, why don’t we get you somewhere safe,” Diane said to Timothy, who babbled happily. Diane started walking out of the house, and her wings appeared on her back. Timothy watched with amazement as they unfolded, and she took off into the air.

The pair flew around, Diane being very careful, until they reached an apartment complex in a more run-down side of the city. She landed and headed inside, finding her apartment and opened the door.

Timothy watched as three children ran for Diane as she closed the door. “Dia!” Ariana cheered happily, her white wings fluttering with excitement. “Who’s this?” Cora asked, looking at Timothy curiously.

Diane set Timothy down, who started to curiously explore the apartment as she talked to the two girls. Marin had taken to watching the newcomer carefully, hiding in places to watch him from a safe distance.

“His name is Timothy, and his mother wasn’t very nice,” Diane explained to the girls. “We’re going to look after him, is that okay?”

Ariana nodded happily. “I’ve always wanted a little brother!” She cheered. Cora just shrugged. Diane ruffled her hair, messing up the twelve-year-old’s beanie. “It’s going to be okay, Cora. Just like when I brought Marin home, he needs someone to look after him. He’s still really little.”

Cora sighed, fixing her hair. “Fine, okay.” Ariana had fluttered off to play with Timothy, convincing Marin to join them as Cora stayed with Diane.

Diane put an arm around the eldest of the kids. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”


End file.
